


年轮合衬

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: *在辉*小神仙和人要怎么相爱
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon





	年轮合衬

金辉映觉得这样蛮好的，因为李在允睡着了。

所以这间屋子变得很安静。

不会有人早上说了的话中午还要重复一遍，中午想做的事情晚上还要复盘一次。李在允怎么会有这么多话要说的，有些事情在他嘴里翻来覆去的念，他不烦么？

李在允早上说什么来着？

金辉映坐在床上，柔软的床垫带着他往下陷，他突然不想动了。窗帘的中间没有完全拉上，阳光透进来一束，正好照在他脚踝上。

是有温度的。

早上说要给家里的两盆花浇水，他想起来了。金辉映的目光顺着门外的方向看到放在餐桌上的两盆花，他光着脚踩在地板上。

明明他动一下手指就能让土壤变的湿润，但是李在允说不行。

他凭什么说不行？

“你要仔细照顾它，它才会好好开花的。”李在允是这样说的。

金辉映打了个响指，手里出现一本植物学的书。

“植物根茎吸收土壤里的养分和水分，维持生物的各种机能…”他照着里面的文字念，“它开花不需要你的感情。”

李在允惊讶的微微张开了嘴，直愣愣的看着金辉映手里凭空变出来的书。

金辉映挑了一下眉，为人类对自己仙术的惊讶感到满意。

“辉映啊。”李在允终于吐出一句话来，“你可以帮我写论文么？”

金辉映把那本书朝他扔了过去。

“这简直就是人形数据库啊…”李在允一把接住了，他把那本书翻来覆去的看，妄图看出他与别的书有什么不一样，“这是天书么？”

“楼下图书馆拿的。”金辉映不耐烦的说。

“啊？”李在允又做出他那个表情，有点惊讶，咬着嘴唇思考，“你办了借书证么？”

金辉映不说话，只是看着他。

李在允却皱眉头了，“你不会是直接拿了吧。”

那是当然了。金辉映颇有些得意的勾起嘴角，但是他不想表现出自己的得意，这对他来说只是一件很轻松的事情。于是只是点点头，然后说，“嗯。”

“这样和偷有什么区别。”李在允皱着眉头撂下这句话，拿着书就出门了。

他生气了么？金辉映问自己，应该是生气了吧，语气也很冷，眉头也皱着，还不听自己的辩解就走了。可是他生气的话…

金辉映不懂李在允为什么生气。

就因为自己随便拿了一本书么？金辉映在沙发上坐下来，还不是因为他问了那种愚蠢的问题他才想要给他好好讲讲的，结果他话也没讲完就被他打断了，这难道不是怪他？

金辉映也生气了。

不理人谁不会，他在心里想。一会儿李在允回来自己绝对不要理他。

但是李在允干嘛去了？

金辉映觉得他是去还书了。楼下公共图书馆，不远，十分钟就可以走一个来回。李在允好笨，他有本事凭空把书拿来，还没本事还了？不用他在这里做什么老好人。

金辉映气呼呼的想了二十分钟，家里还是一点动静都没有。安安静静的，连灰尘飘动都让他心烦。

李在允要怎么解释这本没什么记录但是凭空出现在他手上的书呢，图书管理员会不会以为是他偷的。

金辉映突然就泄了气。

他承认这件事好像是他做的不对，可能有百分之三十的责任在他…好吧百分之五十。

好吧，他不应该不打一声招呼就随便拿了一本图书馆陈列的书。

金辉映就这样坐在沙发上乱七八糟的又想了二十分钟。

大不了一会儿让他摸摸，他摸了摸自己头上的耳朵，因为太过专注自己冒了出来，金辉映干脆变回了猫的形态。

他不是很喜欢摸自己变成猫的时候嘛，一会儿就满足他好了。金辉映心想，今天就不挠人了。

门打开的时候金辉映踌躇了一会儿，李在允也没有找他，劲直往厨房走了。金辉映从沙发上跳下来迈着步子跑到李在允身边，抬起头示意他可以摸了。

李在允看都没看他一眼，走回沙发旁边打开了电视。

金辉映僵着身子在原地站了好一会儿，还是小跑到了沙发旁边。

李在允好像还是没看见他。

金辉映在他脚边转了好几圈，噌的一下跳上沙发往他怀里拱。毛茸茸的脑袋直直的往他手心里送。

李在允把变成猫的金辉映抱了起来，但是也没有摸他。

他们就这样对视了。

“下次不许这样了。”李在允和他讲道理，金辉映把头扭到一边。

“还不承认错误。”李在允把他放在地上，“你自己玩去吧。”

金辉映又跳上沙发，猫咪肉垫“啪啪”的踩在他腿上。他在他身前来回走了两趟，最后团成一个小小的球，趴在他腿上。

李在允还是不理他。

金辉映急的又变回了人形，搂着他的脖子控诉，“你还想怎么样嘛，我都愿意给你摸了…”也不知道是故意的还是没控制好，耳朵还没收起来，蹭在他脸颊上痒痒的。

“你下来。”

金辉映坐在他腿上不肯动，声音闷在他怀里，“你摸摸我。”

“为什么？”

“摸摸…”金辉映急了，“就，就是原谅的意思。”

“可是你还没道歉。”

“我都愿意给你摸了。”金辉映又有点想生气了，可是他没有办法生气，现在他更希望李在允可以原谅他。

李在允又不说话了。

“对…对不起…”

“以后不许乱用法术了。”

“仙术。”金辉映小声纠正他，猫耳一抖一抖的。

“仙术。”李在允揉揉他的头发，跟着他说。

“那我给你摸摸你就原谅我了。”金辉映试探着问。

李在允点点头。

金辉映又变回了那只小灰猫，盘在他腿上。李在允用手指挠他的下巴。

小灰猫舒服的眯起眼睛。

“一会儿给你做牛肉吃。”李在允又揉他的耳朵 ，小灰猫眼睛睁的圆圆的，有些不解的看着他。

“刚才跟管理员阿姨说捡到这本书了，她告诉我超市的牛肉今天打折，我就顺便去买了点东西。”

金辉映用爪子重重的挠了一下李在允的手，气哼哼的跑走了。

害他白担心了好久。

但是他没有伸指甲。

因为人类被猫抓破了要去医院，还要打针，非常的麻烦。到时候就没有人给他做好吃的牛肉了。

不是因为别的原因，金辉映心想。

李在允就是这样，很麻烦，做什么事都很认真。

金辉映看着桌上的两盆小花发呆。

或许可以说是两碗小花。

他的碗，金辉映又有些赌气似的想到。他还不能变成人的时候他用来喝水的碗。

李在允就是大骗子，说什么喜欢他，更喜欢花吧，不然为什么要用他的碗。

虽然他现在已经不是小猫了，这个碗他也不能再用。

金辉映拿着喷壶恨恨的往那两株植物的土壤里喷了几下。

明明自己念叨了一早上，结果到中午就忘记了也是蛮戏剧化的。也可能是因为早上上课太累了，中午吃过饭，思想也顺着血液的循环离开了脑袋。

要感谢我的哦，金辉映在心里想。我充满感情的给你的花浇水了。

虽然这种感情可能并不偏向积极的一面。

李在允说中午睡一会儿下午上课更有精神，金辉映不想睡，早上李在允上了三个小时的网课，他在他身边趴了三个小时。

是变成猫之后。因为本来想晒着太阳睡觉来着，变成猫的形态睡的话会比较舒服。

他不想在梦里还要控制着藏起耳朵。

但是金辉映在这三个小时里打开了李在允想要摸他的手二十次，用尾巴玩他垂下来的手指十次，跳上桌阻止他睡着五次。

李在允可能还瞌睡了两秒钟，金辉映自己一秒钟都没睡着。

其中他还听见李在允的耳机里传出来“好可爱”的惊呼。

他才不管摄像头对面的人类，光是应付这一个就已经够麻烦的了。

再说他就是可爱，他们说的没错。

人类真的很麻烦吧。

金辉映突然很好奇李在允学的是什么。

草稿本上的数学符号他不太看得懂就是了，但是画他是能看懂的。

李在允在草稿纸上画了一只猫。

金辉映不知道那是不是他，李在允画的实在太烂了，他只能看出来这是一只猫。

但是右下角写了“辉映”。

金辉映心想，我才没有这么丑。

他满意的勾起了嘴角。

窗帘缝隙里透过的一缕阳光从床上缓步挪到桌上，金辉映感觉背上暖暖的，伸了个懒腰。

他也有些困了。

要睡觉么？金辉映把两只脚都踩在椅子上，整个人缩成一个球。

冬天很冷吧，金辉映在心里默默的念着。

一个人睡觉一定很冷。

他摸到床上，把自己塞进李在允怀里。身后的人睡的迷迷糊糊的，半梦半醒之间眯着眼睛看了他一下，就默许了他的行为。

金辉映打了个哈欠，忘记变成猫了，他心想。但是这个怀抱很暖和，他也不想动。

尾巴和耳朵不知道什么时候冒出来了，金辉映甩了甩尾巴，轻轻的去够李在允的手腕，松松的缠上去。

尾巴也安放好了，他在心里说。

现在可以午睡了。

02.

金辉映不喜欢别人摸他，李在允知道。

刚捡回来的时候脏兮兮的一只小花猫，他给送到医院的时候真的只是一只受了伤的普通小猫，就连给他打针的医生都要挠。受了好严重的伤，他捡到的时候都奄奄一息了，还是从喉咙里发出呼噜噜的警告声。

为什么会这么警惕呢？李在允看着怀里用爪子扒拉他衣袖的小猫咪发呆。

他也没少被金辉映挠过，那时候他还不知道自己捡到了一个小神仙。小猫花了一两个月才养好伤，本来还以为终于可以有猫撸了，结果这只猫依旧脾气不小，碰了就要挠人。

后来直接变成了人。

李在允花了一点时间去接受这件事。

这样算算时间，已经过去半年了，时间原来过的这么快么？

李在允想起他们刚见面的时候。

金辉映告诉他自己刚渡了仙劫，才会在奄奄一息的时候被他捡到。

“仙劫…”李在允很迷茫，“是每个人…仙都要…么？”他不知道怎么去形容，手在空中尴尬的画了两个圈。

金辉映说这件事很复杂，一时半会儿说不清，“总的来说，我们渡了仙劫之后才能化形。”

“那你是失败了么？为什么从天上掉下来了？”李在允又问。

“渡了仙劫之后要来人间历练的，所以才下凡来了。”

“人间有什么好历练的。”李在允嘀咕道。

金辉映突然觉得很烦躁，假装没听见他这句话，“失败了你就捡不到我了。”

“就不下凡了么？”李在允还在问。他其实有好多问题想问，但是金辉映看起来好像有些不耐烦。

“就魂飞魄散了。”金辉映一副很无所谓的样子。

“哦…啊？”李在允被他云淡风轻的一句话吓了一跳，别的问题都突然变得不重要了，“那…那就死了？”

金辉映摇摇头。

李在允松了口气，拍了拍胸口。

“死了之后魂魄投入轮回之境转世投胎，灵识散入天地之间等待魂魄转世。但是渡劫失败的话，这些就都烟消云散了。”

李在允愣愣地看着他，手还放在胸口。

“这比死了还严重吧？”他说。

金辉映怎么还是一副无所谓的样子。

“但是在人间的历练要怎么完成？”李在允又问。

“遇到了就知道了。”金辉映看了他一眼，背过身去，不再回答他的问题。

03.

金辉映怎么看都不像是来人间历练的样子。

他还是一只小猫的时候李在允没有摸清楚他的喜好，他好像什么都不吃，整天也懒懒散散的趴着，看着没什么精神。

不是说猫都热爱跑酷的么？

那段时间人类饲养员李在允的浏览器搜索记录充满了“猫不肯吃猫粮怎么办”“猫不肯吃猫罐头”“猫不爱跑酷”这类问题。

最重要的是。

最重要的是，呜呜，也不让摸。

还没等他愁的再把猫送去看医生，家里的这只不爱吃饭的小猫变成了看着和他差不多年岁的少年。

-

牛肉面端上桌，李在允收拾完厨房一回头就看见金辉映坐在餐桌旁盯着那碗面看。

“这是什么？”

“人类的食物。”李在允吃了一口，“你不是不吃东西的么？”他已经接受了家里住了一个差点被雷劈死的小神仙，金辉映说什么他都不会觉得奇怪了。

金辉映不说话，只是皱着眉头看着他。

李在允挑了一筷子送到他嘴边，金辉映闻了闻，把头扭到一边。

不是这个味道，他心想。但是他还是不好意思说话，只是盯着这碗面看。

李在允见他没有兴趣，自己吃了面，夹了一小块牛肉放在他嘴边。

金辉映又闻了闻，小口小口的吃了，眼睛也随着他鼓起来的腮帮子亮了起来。

“好吃吗？”李在允问他。

金辉映点点头，充满希冀的眼神直直的落尽他眼底。

李在允突然就很想逗他一下。

“那给我摸摸。”

金辉映瞪了他一眼，不屑的扭过头。看上去是不情愿的样子。李在允自己也觉得有些好笑，明知道这只小猫很讨厌这样，还自投罗网往枪口上撞。他嘴上说着这样讨人厌的话，还是把筷子递了过去。

金辉映踌躇了一会儿，似乎很为难的样子。过了一会儿他才开口问道，“嗯…这个要怎么用？”

李在允看着他努力保持着一副冷静自持的模样噗嗤一声笑了出来。

教了他之后金辉映暂时还不太能习惯，李在允干脆用筷子送到他嘴边一口一口喂他吃完了碗里的牛肉。他就这样专注的看着金辉映满足的眯起眼睛，嘴角上扬的弧度连自己都没有察觉到。

洗碗的时候感觉被毛茸茸的脑袋在腿边蹭，李在允不用看都知道是什么，微微勾起嘴角。

神仙会被一块牛肉轻易的收买么？李在允想起这个问题的时候已然和金辉映很好的相处了好几个月。金辉映大概是已经习惯了变成人去生活，不太经常变回猫的形态。

除了有时候会窝在地板上晒太阳。

他也习惯家里多一个人了。

04.

习惯真是一件可怕的事情。

李在允最近总是思考对于神仙来说人间的劫难在何处。

人间挺忙的，人们为了生存忙的比地球的自转还快，恨不能将一天过成25个小时。他的意思是，每个人的一生都要经历很多的磨难。

但是这与神仙又有什么关系呢。

金辉映打个响指就能得到他想要的东西，他也不用吃饭，不必为了温饱奔波。他也没有社会关系的羁绊，不用为谁的人生承担起一部分责任。那他要渡的是什么劫？

李在允实在想不到神仙有什么烦恼。

但是金辉映好像确实有很多烦恼。从他第一次问的时候开始，他每问一次都会被金辉映瞬间沉下的脸色打断所有的好奇。

是什么劫呢，是天上哗啦啦劈下一道雷，然后是生是死听天由命么？

金辉映被他问烦了，很不耐烦的说，“不知道，是命，不知道。”

什么时候会知道？危险么？会…会死么？

或者说，会魂飞魄散么？

他真的忍不住要去问。

金辉映只是静静地看着他，只是看着他而已。

又好像是很悲哀的看着他。

李在允想了这么多，其实只是因为他最近想到了一件事。

金辉映是要回去的。

回天上，仙山，还是大海，甚至沙漠？他不知道，金辉映也从来没提过。说起来仙界和人间有什么不同，他脑海里一片空白。

但是他知道金辉映不属于这里。

所以说习惯真是一件可怕的事情。

05.

李在允真笨。

金辉映支着脑袋看他写论文，手指在键盘上方不知所措的抓了一会儿空气，又撑着脑袋百无聊赖的打开了文献。

这一个小时李在允一共在要写的文档和文献之间切换二十次 ，打哈欠十次，喝水八次，叹气五次，伸懒腰三次……

金辉映就这样看了他一个小时。

“辉映啊，你能不能帮我写论文啊！”房间里传来一阵哀嚎。

李在允可真够奇怪的，金辉映撑着脑袋。

“辉映啊，要一起吃饭么？”

“辉映啊，辉映，给我摸一下吧！”

“辉映啊，给你顺顺毛好不好？”

“辉映…”

“辉映啊…”

李在允总是这样叫他。

其实他不叫金辉映，这是李在允给他起的名字。

金辉映问他什么意思，李在允说捡到他的那天有很好的月光。

什么叫很好的月光？金辉映不明白，月光便是月光了，又有什么分辨。

“就是很清澈，明亮。”李在允看着他，“就像……”

他突然顿住了，摇了摇头岔开了话，“我随便起的。”

“就像什么？”

“没什么。”

金辉映只是看着他，似乎不会放弃获得一个答案。

“像你一样。”

金辉映不置可否的点点头，虽然他还是不太明白为什么人可以像那如水的月光。

但是他决定接受这个名字。

……

“辉映…辉映？”

“嗯…？” 金辉映回过神来，轻轻哼了一声。

“你在想什么啊。”李在允已经坐在他面前开始看手机了，“喊你好几声了。”

“没什么。”金辉映摇摇头，“你不继续写了？”

“写完了。”

“骗人。”

“你怎么知道？”李在允突然就愣住了。

这有什么，金辉映满不在乎，“我可以读心咯。”

人类真是脆弱，随时随地都会被一些平常的事情吓到。

李在允有些难以置信的看着他，结结巴巴的说到，“那…我……”

金辉映平静的抬头看了他一眼，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我骗你的。”

他看着李在允长长的舒了一口气，笑着用手去挡他落下来虚虚的砸在他身上的拳头。

金辉映笑了一会儿，慢慢地低下头，趴在桌子上。整张脸埋入自己的臂弯，完美的遮掩自己开始泛红的脸颊。

06.

金辉映说谎了，他真的会读心。但是他发誓自己不是故意去听的。

李在允可真够令人无语的，还在心里想什么…他差点被雷劈死？金辉映听到他心里这样的想法着实有些无奈，他修炼了一千年才堪堪渡过化形的天劫，哪是龙王那点打雷闪电能比的。

金辉映第一次听见有人说神仙会被雷劈死。他从前没有接触过人类，实在好奇他们到底在想什么。

所以他真的不是故意要去听的。

一开始李在允总是在心里想仙界是什么样子的。

「会不会是像电视剧里描绘的那样雾气缭绕的？」

可能洗澡的时候会。金辉映看过李在允看的电视剧，仙界没有那么玄幻吧？那么雾气蒸腾的样子，连路都看不清。

「可能到处都是差役，戒备很森严？到处都是炼丹炉，还有压着犯了错的人的大山？」

可能药师家里会到处都是炼丹炉吧，金辉映心想。他也没有去过，大家都住的太远了，平时很少走动。

「说不定是在海底？」

又不是龙王。

「还是住在火山的岩浆里？」

和师傅去地狱的时候见过一次岩浆，好热，不喜欢。

……

其实仙界和人间没什么差别。

他们也住在一座座小屋里，睡在床上，无聊的时候看书，作画。化形了之后去找一份工作，还没化形的时候跟着师傅修炼。你愿意修炼一千年便花一千年，愿意修炼一万年便一万年。

不用吃饭，购物，因此比人类少了很多需求。感情淡薄，于是少了很多羁绊。

因此也没什么烟火气，这便是唯一的不同。所以很冷，但是他对温度的变化也漠不关心。

但是金辉映知道是冷的，他能感觉到。

人间是欲望的天堂，年轮缠绕引起的缓慢更替，喜怒哀乐，悲欢离合，性嗜口腹，生与死，情与欲。若是沾染这些早已谱写了千年的烟火气息尚能不为所动，便是有了在人间与仙界来去自如的资格。

这便是人间的美好，这也是人间的劫难。

金辉映觉得这没什么，就算他只修炼了一千年就硬着脖子去渡了劫，因此受了伤。不过那只是因为他太累了，暂时没有心情处理身上的伤。

也没有什么力气，但是他已经成功了，所以绝对不会死掉。

李在允怎么老是担心他死掉啊。

他为什么老是担心自己？就算自己死掉的话，和他又有什么关系呢。只要他打个响指，关于自己全部的记忆就会被抽丝剥茧，像抓不住的流沙一样缓缓地消失。

他的心里担心太多事情了，「还有十天才要交的三千字论文会不会写不完，下周的演讲会不会卡壳，牛肉涨价了是买还是不买」，这些都是可以理解的凡人的烦恼。可是还有一些事情，分明就与他没什么关系。

「辉映什么时候会回去，辉映能不能不回去。他会记得我么……」

金辉映忍不住勾起了嘴角，这都是什么呀。

「人类和神仙可以相爱么？」

金辉映睁大了眼睛。

彼时李在允只是坐在他旁边和他一起看电影。给神仙看人类描绘仙界的影视剧，不是很可笑的一件事么？但是金辉映只是挥挥手，然后说，看吧，你想看的话就看这个吧。

金辉映总是一副什么都无所谓的样子，李在允心想。他就没有什么在乎的事情么？

“如果仙界的…神仙之间，都没什么联系，不是会很孤单么？”看电影的中途李在允小声的问他。

金辉映不明白孤单是什么意思。他是说，这个词对他来说只能描述一种状态，表示一个人而已。他不明白人类为什么要往里面掺杂那么多无趣的情感色彩。

“也有朋友的。”金辉映说。

“不是那种，”李在允摇摇头，“就是那种，比如离开一个人不行的感觉。”他好像没想好怎么描述，说了半天也只是支支吾吾的蹦了几个关键词出来。

你倒不如直接把心里话说出来，金辉映心想。

但是他只是看着他，只是看着他而已。

又好像是很悲哀的看着他。

07.

金辉映心情不好。

李在允身上有别人的味道。

不是那种普通人，很明显的，是喜欢他的人的味道。金辉映很肯定的想着，猫的嗅觉是很敏感的。

在他理解了这种感情之后，他也可以闻出来。

但是李在允没什么变化，他还是每天都跟他有说不完的话。也不管金辉映会不会回答，他就自己一个人在那边自言自语似的说着。

“辉映啊，你完全就不出门么？我不在家的时候也不出门么？会不会像特工一样有什么秘密的任务？辉映啊，要不要和我一起出门去看看？”

金辉映觉得他今天特别吵，“你好烦。”他不耐烦的说。

家里立刻就安静了。金辉映心里气闷，好一会儿才察觉这不同寻常的安静。李在允坐在他对面，迎着他的目光才有些抱歉的问他，“对不起，你今天心情不好么？”

“可是你好像没什么心情的变化什么的，我是说你一直都是这副表情…”他又小声的嘀咕了两句。

金辉映张了张嘴，觉得很抱歉。

“心情不好就更要出去透透气才行吧。”李在允对上他的眼睛，很温柔的笑了。

“嗯。”

“啊？”李在允下意识的站了起来，“你答应了？”

金辉映面无表情地轻轻点了点头，扭过头去偷偷地笑了。

08.

“你是要带一个神仙去体验这个可以咻——的一下飞上天再很无聊的转两圈的车，叫什么来着，哦过山车。”金辉映用两只手在空中画了一个好大的圈。

“哎，要不然怎么叫来人间历劫呢？就是什么都要用凡人的角度经历一次才能找到你说的那个什么来着，命？”

金辉映瘪了瘪嘴，好像很不情愿的样子。

“你要是不想去的话就算了。”李在允的声音又软了下来，“我们也可以去别的地方。就是票很贵的，你要给我报销……”他的声音逐渐低了下去。

金辉映点点头，李在允有些泄气。

“我们现在就出发么？”金辉映问。

这种东西不用再找了。金辉映想起李在允刚才说的话。他靠在门上，盯着正在穿鞋的李在允发呆。

因为我已经找到了，他在心里悄悄地想。

他们两个出现在游乐园还蛮奇怪的，金辉映抓着李在允的手有些不安的样子，“这里好多人。”他的声音快要淹没在吵闹的人群中了，因此李在允凑近了一点，低头看着金辉映抓着他的手。

“怎么了？”金辉映捏捏他的手心。

“没什么。”李在允感觉自己手心都出了些汗。

金辉映也低头看了一眼，凑在他耳边轻声说，“我有点害怕。”他离他那么近，连一颤一颤的睫毛都能看清，“你不要把我弄丢了。”

弄丢是不会弄丢的，李在允买了个气球拴在金辉映手腕上。金辉映往前跑两步，气球就一动一动的跟着他跑。

他的目光也跟着他跑。

“好幼稚哦！”金辉映在前面朝他挥手，大概是在这里呆了很久已经适应了，声音也放开了些，“快过来。”

“不幼稚啊。”李在允指了指旁边的小朋友，“小朋友都这样。”

“什么啊，我的修为都有一千年了！”金辉映不满的嘟起嘴。

“啊，一千岁都是老妖怪了吧！”

“不要把神仙和妖怪相提并论啊！”

李在允要来抓他的手腕，被金辉映灵巧的躲开了。他往前跑了两步，又回头朝他招手。

李在允跑了两步，金辉映整个人浸在阳光里对他笑。

金辉映从来没有这样笑过。

第一次见他的时候他沉在月色的湖底奄奄一息，后来见他都是裹在温暖的阳光里，但是他从来没有这么开心的笑过。

都很好。他只要站在光里，就都很美好。

“辉映啊。”李在允拉住他，他们站在一个没什么人的角落里，“今天开心么？”

“嗯。”金辉映点点头。

“那……”他踌躇了一下，“那你可以不回去么？”

金辉映不说话了。

“可能还是要回去的吧。”李在允叹了口气，“那能不能不要一声不吭的就离开？我是说，人间还有很多这样的地方，你都还没有看过。”

“可是仙界也有这样的地方。”

“居然有游乐场么？”李在允长大了嘴巴。

金辉映摇摇头，“但是别的地方和人间没有什么区别。”

“哦，好吧。”李在允靠在树上，“那你可以迟一点回去么？”

“为什么？”

“因为，呃，因为我们可以多一点时间待在一起。”

金辉映站在他面前眯起眼睛。

“你知道喜欢是什么感受么？”他问。

“嗯？”李在允被他问的愣了一下，一时半会儿组织不好语言，“就是……”

“我是不太知道的，但是你之前好像有说过。”金辉映好像并不是在问他，“可是，有时候想到要离开一个人，我也没什么感觉。”

李在允张了张嘴想要辩解什么，但是他突然感觉什么话在这里都那么的无力。

这本来就是一件很荒诞的事情，人类和神仙要怎么相爱呢？要怎么用一百年将彼此填满，才能弥补剩下无尽的时间？

“所以我觉得，要把一个人指向某个特定的人，心脏隐隐作痛才有解释的理由。”金辉映很认真的说道，他说的那么认真，好像在论证什么了不得的科学理论。他伸出手在头顶快速的挥了一下，李在允听到“叮”的一声。

“神仙对感情只有很浅薄的理解，自然无法明白人类为什么会为了一些虚无的东西将爱与恨纠缠的死去活来。”金辉映抬起头，“但是我可以学的。”

“你可以教我么？”他非常认真的问道。

从游乐场出来之后李在允一直在问他一个问题。

“你会消失么？你什么时候回去？你回去的话还会在回来么？”

金辉映一遍又一遍的回答他，“不会，不回去。”

“真的么？”李在允站住了，金辉映也跟他一起停下来。已经很晚了，月光洒在他们两个身上。

“真的。”金辉映看着他，“我从来不骗人的。”

“你会等我么？”金辉映问，“几千年，几万年，也会等我？”

“什么啊，要等也是你等我啊。”李在允说，“有时候我也想如果可以长生不老就好啦。”

“嗯……也是。”金辉映低下头，有些心不在焉的回答道，“其实死亡是神送给人类的礼物来着。”

李在允又笑了，他总是这样很温柔的笑。

“但是因为想和你在一起，所以很贪心的想要拒绝这份礼物。”

“虽然这是不行的。”

“如果可以，你真的愿意么？”金辉映皱起眉头，“一千年，一万年的呆着，发呆，睡觉，修炼，再没有什么别的事情可以做了。”

李在允只是在他手心里按了按。

金辉映勾起嘴角缓缓地笑了。

“那我以后要是忘了你怎么办？”李在允问他。

“这有什么。”金辉映竟然还是一副无所谓的样子，他竟然还伸出手在他面前打了个响指，“你记得我名字啊。”

“我是你养的猫咪呀。”

被他牵着的手也很温暖。金辉映抬起头看了看天上的月亮，心想这大概就是李在允说的很好的月光。

不是冷的，是很温暖的。

夜半里，一切都很安静的时候，金辉映悄悄在他嘴角留下了一个很淡很淡的吻。

他只是静静地看着他而已。

09.

李在允醒了之后拿过手机，看见手机上有一条信息，是音乐剧系的学长发给他的。他把手机的屏幕暗灭，盯着天花板看了一会儿。

大学四年都没有好好谈过恋爱，这都快毕业了，要不要试一试？

正好有两张游乐园的票，他回头看了一眼放在床头的桌子上的信封，打了个哈欠，拍了张照片给学长发过去了。

要不就试一试吧。

洗脸的时候他盯着镜子里的自己看了一会，突然想到今天超市的牛肉好像会打折。

可是最近自己怎么这么爱吃牛肉？李在允抓了抓头发，总觉得自己忘记了什么事情。他仔细想了一会儿还是没有什么头绪，手机的提示音又响个不停，他只好暂时把这件事放在了一边。

10.

金辉映定定的坐在月老面前面无表情的盯着他那本宝贝似的姻缘簿。

“你走吧。”月老胡子花白，连写字的手都颤颤巍巍的，“姻缘簿上没有这段姻缘。”

“那你加上呗。”

“啊？”月老气的吹胡子瞪眼，“强扭的瓜不甜。”

“你要什么？”金辉映不理他，只是问。

“哎哟，这可不能乱说的。你去人间走了一遭，被情劫所困，还好只是你自己单方面的感情，你们要是心意相通，这天劫可就降临到他身上了。你还不放过人家？”

“没有。”金辉映不耐烦的打断他，“是我自己动了凡心，跟他没什么关系。”

“哎哟，哎哟。”月老捋着胡子摇摇头，“你这么着急做什么，我刚才都看到啦。那凡人有了新的情人，你拆不散既定的姻缘的。”

“你要什么条件？”

“我看了这几万年的姻缘簿，像你这样要求的还是头一个。不行，不行的啊。这都是命定的事情。”

“那算了。”金辉映好像很无所谓的样子，“那我去了仙籍去人间捣乱了。”他站起来往门口走，“到时候你这本子上要改的东西……”金辉映扫了一眼，“可能就不止一条咯。”

“唉，唉！”月老拄着拐杖站起来追他，“你这小猫仙怎么这么固执不听劝！”

金辉映站在原地，看着颤巍巍走过来的月老。

“我要你一千年的修为。”

金辉映没忍住翻了个白眼，“我一共就一千年的修为。”

“之后我把你送到彼岸，你自己在那里重新修炼。只是那里又冷又黑，只是人去往生死门的一条路，平日里也不会有人在那里停下，因此灵气也少得可怜。你如果受得了的话，就去吧。”

“我什么时候可以见到他？”

“这就看命咯。”月老笑眯眯的，“我把你的修为给他，看他哪一世有造化飞升成仙，看你什么时候有本事从那里再修炼出来。”

11.

“呀，金泳均。”他的朋友姜澯熙站在他面前，“一千年的修为啊，你疯了吗？为了一个凡人值得么？”

“没大没小的。”金辉映看了他一眼，“我比你多修炼一百年呢。”

“一百岁算什么啊？”

“是啊，一百岁算什么啊。很快的。”金辉映望着远处的仙山，脸上看不出什么喜怒哀乐，“十个一百年就是一千年，你若是冬眠，就像十天一样快。”

“你就不怕自己死在彼岸么？”

金辉映很轻蔑的笑了一下，“你如果也觉得死是什么可怕的事情，就不会和我一起只修炼了一千年就冒险去渡劫。”

“呀，金泳均。”姜澯熙气的直跺脚，“随便你了。”

“你放心啦。”金辉映拍拍他的肩膀，朝他挤挤眼睛，“哪能让月老这样狮子大开口呢，我还顺便帮你求了个好姻缘。”

姜澯熙白眼都要翻到天上去了，嘀嘀咕咕的说，“就你这个眼光，我是不太能信得过。”

姜澯熙走了之后金辉映觉得有点恍惚。

对啊，他不叫金辉映来着。虽然他每天都能听到三百遍“辉映啊，辉映啊…”，但是他真正的名字是金泳均。

不过这些都是无用的念想，因为以后就再也没有人会叫他“辉映”了。

12.

李在允醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个小院子里。他隐约记得有个鬼差不耐烦的把他从去往生死门上的路上拉了出来，又说了一大堆他听不懂的话，然后再醒来，他就好端端的躺在床上了。

生前的记忆也没有消失，他从床上坐起来，环视了一下四周试图搞清楚状况。还没等他看清楚，就听见门开的声音，有人从门外走了进来。

“你是谁？”他有些迷茫。

站在门口的人走到他面前，他只是静静地看着他，嘴角噙着一抹笑意。

“对不起…但是我现在是在哪里？”

站在他窗前的人摇了摇头，伸出手在他面前打了个响指。

“我是你养的猫咪呀。”

李在允张了张嘴，汹涌的记忆一股脑涌进他的脑海里。他过了好一会儿才回过神来，还不等他说话，站在他面前的少年迫不及待的扑进了他的怀里。

他有好多话想说，连从何说起都不知道。李在允踌躇许久，最后只是揉了揉他的头发，然后他说——

“辉映啊。”

数着一圈又一圈交错的年轮，终于在你的时空合衬。

完。

_I'll see you in the sunlight_ _  
I'll hear your voice everywhere  
I'll run to tenderly hold you  
But darling you won't be there_


End file.
